


Does Anybody Have A Map?

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Does Anybody Have A Map Reprise, Heavy Angst, This Is NOT An AU, This Is Sad, This is really based heavily around the show, Waving Through a Window Reprise, different songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Literally just wrote two reprises and wanted to make a little thing for it,,,,all other songs and ones these are based on belongs to DEH(SUICIDE WARNING!! If you have a problem with pill induced suicide or suicide DO NOT READ)





	Does Anybody Have A Map?

Evan paces throughout the hallways of the school, hands grabbing and picking at his nails. He runs back into the Computer Room, and pulls up a blank document. He stares blankly before pulling back, grabbing his hair angrily.

_(ANYBODY HAVE A MAP REPRISE STARTS HERE)_

"I've been writing these stupid letters to myself, 'Dear Evan Hansen, today is gonna be a good day and here's why'!" Evan whips his head around back to the computer, "Well they're never good!"

He pauses to breathe has his hands get more violent and breaths shakier.

"None of this is good, everything is going wrong and it's only the first day!" He stares down at his hands, remembering what his Mom said to him that morning. He glares at the ceiling holding back tears.

"I've tried to have an optimistic outlook. I've opened up my eyes to see the world is crashing down," Tears start falling freely and his hands are pulling at his shirt, "Everything is going wrong. I can only hope and wish and long.... maybe Connor won't make me a clown?" Evan wipes his tears away, and looks to his cast.

"Yeah mom, get people to sign my cast. 'How about that?'" Evan snorts, and looks towards his phone with glaring eyes, "....you shouldn't be proud of me." He grabs his backpack, and races out of the computer lab.

_(scene changes, Connor)_

Connor storms out of the school and sits in his car. His hands are shaking as he drives home. Once parked, he stares at the letter.

"What the fuck does this mean? 'All my hope is pinned on Zoe?' Yeah, the fucking star cild, who everyone loves," Connor crumples the letter and shoves it in his pocket, "I just wish...Mom and Larry would listen to me. Zoe is always the one they listen to.. It's nice to hear others think that too."

He sighs heavily, and a overwhelming calm floods him. 

"I really fucking thought Evan Hansen could be my friend...Yeah...I'm too much of a fuck up for that.." He gets out of his car, and marches towards the door.

"Another masterful attempt ends with disaster," he's running up the stairs now, and opens the bathroom door, and grabs an orange container from the top shelf, "Slam the medicine cabinet door, and watch it all crash and burn." He's running down the stairs again with purpose.

" 'I'm a puzzle' or 'a maze'... Maybe they should try different ways.." Connor starts his car again.

"I've had it with everyone's concerns.." Evan and Connor stand next to each other, though they are not together.  _(Like standing next to each other on stage)_

"I want to apologize" Evan states firmly to himself.

"Maybe Hansen and Zoe will be happy." Connor says with a frown.

"Does anybody have a map, anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?" They both sigh, "I don't know if you can tell but this is me just pretending to know."

Connor steps out of his car. He made it to the park, "So where's the map?" he thinks angrily.

"I need a clue." Evan stares at the name written on his cast.

Both Evan and Connor sing quietly, about how they can't figure their way, and how their both flying blind _(Harmonies but I'm lazy)_. Evan start to fade from the stage at the same time.

"And i'm making this up as I go-o-o! As I go-o-o..." Evan is gone. Its only Connor walking towards a tree. Its tall, and its an oak tree. He though he remembered seeing park rangers near here, but no one was there. He opens up the bottle. Soft music comes through.

_(WAVING THROUGH A WINDOW REPRISE)_

"When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound." He pours the contents into his hands.

'When you're breaking your family, and there's nobody left, does anybody care that you attempted with your best." He lifts the pills to his mouth. The music is slowing down.

"When you're dying in a forest, and there's nobody around," Connor's on the ground now, "do you ever really break or even make a sound." The music is at its slowest point. Connor's eyes are closing. He stares at the sharpie and the note he stole from Evan. 

"When you're falling in a forest, and there's nobody around...." Connor smiles at the note. Zoe always did have a nice smile. He looked up to sky one last time. Maybe now, and only now it will go on forever.

" _All you want if for somebody to find you.._." Connor disappears behind a screen. The music fades to a stop, with a bass note giving it a feeling of remorse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy that feel trip??


End file.
